


First Words

by AvalonBell



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Phanfiction, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 13:18:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5498453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvalonBell/pseuds/AvalonBell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just an AU where Phil finally finds his soulmate although the words that echo in his head are that oposites of what he wished to hear by the first words he'd hear out of their mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Words

**Author's Note:**

> Just decided to write a soulmates AU since they are one of my favorite Phanfic genres. It's kind of slow and has abrupt ending but either way I hop you all like it!

I was scared, terrified even. 

'Please, s-stop. You’re hurting me, please!'

Those words echoed in my head every waking moment, they weren’t mine but they were my soulmates. Not only were they their words, they would be the first words I heard from them. The first words that I’d hear come out of their mouth was them begging for me to stop hurting them. I don’t understand, I would never hurt anyone, let alone my soulmate. To have to hear the panic and hurt in their voice makes me stop in my tracks everyday, punishing my future self for inflicting the pain that I will be doing to my own soulmate. Most times I just tell myself how terrible of a person I am and that I was a monster for even thinking about harming anyone, but every once in awhile my thoughts weren’t enough, I didn’t feel like they were so I did what I felt I deserved and hid a razor inside of a tin I keep close to my bed at night.

My name is Phil Lester. I was born in Rawtenstall, UK and as of now I am studying english linguistics at the University of York. I have my own apartment since I’m starting my third year and I have saved up the money to get an apartment and find a flatmate so I don’t have to stay inside of a cramped up dorm anymore. I’m normally a very cheerfully guy, I always see the brightside of things, and will never turn a blind eye to anyone. Well, at least that’s the persona everyone sees and knows. When I’m by myself and not distracted my mind goes to dark corners, haunting me trying to figure out just how bad I could be harming the person I’m meant to be with. I try to be positive most times but it’s those six words that just will not let me have peace. Nonetheless I still try and focus on my studies and try not to let the phrase get to me, despite my hopes never happening quite often.

“Hey, Phillip. I’m going out to the pub with a few of my mates. You wanna come with?” My flatmate, Ryan asks me, knocking on the threshold of my open bedroom door.

I turn myself to him in my desk chair, glancing back at my laptop that currently had a halfway finished essay that was due next week. I had nothing better to do so I’d figured I would just work on it.”I… Don’t know Ryan. And don’t call me Phillip, you know I prefer just Phil.” I replied, looking down at my feet, pubs not really being my type.

“Come on Phil, you haven’t gone out the house in days other than classes. You don’t have to drink just come hang out and have some fun with us.

I don’t respond for a few minutes, glancing back at the essay than over at Ryan. I shrug then stand up and head to my closet, picking out some appropriate clothing.”Fuck it, why not. Let me just get changed and I’ll meet you outside.” I tell him, picking out a button up blue shirt with black hearts scattered all over it.

“Cheers!” the crowd I came with yells, clanging their ninth or tenth beers together, everyone of them too drunk off their asses to even comprehend anything that is going on. As for me I was pretty convinced I was the only sober one left in the entire pub, even the bartenders appearing a bit tipsy.I feel an arm being thrown around my shoulder and then Ryan’s body clashing against the side of mine, the boy trying to keep his balance and not trip.”Hey Phillip, what’s wrong? You’re the only one in this bitch not fucked up! Have a drink or something!”He exclaims, taking a bottle from the table I sat at and taking a sip of it.

“I’m fine Ryan, I don’t really drink to get drunk, or like drinking that much at all to be honest..” I mumble, taking his arm off of me.

He ends up stumbling backwards into another person, causing Ryan to fall on top of a younger boy who seemed almost too young to be allowed in a pub. The boy was talll compared to the average human, his hair a was a dark brown and his eyes were full of fear and unawareness. Ryan gets up and pulls the other up only to scream at the young boy who did nothing wrong.” Hey, what the fuck dude?!” 

“I-I’m sorry.” I think I hear him mumble but before he could completely explain himself he’s pinned against the wall, Ryan having his hands wrapped around the other boys neck,”Please, s-stop. You’re hurting me,” Ryan’s grip strengthens but the smaller one seems to mutter out one last plea,”Please!”

My eyes widen in surprise at the words I had just heard come out of his mouth. That was him. It was my soulmate, and he was being battered by my own flatmate. I was surprised yet glad it wasn’t me who was the one inflicting pain to the one I would learn to love but at the moment I definitely wasn’t happy. I ran over to Ryan, trying my best to pull him off of the one I would soon call my boyfriend. The only thing was Ryan was too strong for most people to even push, let alone grab off of somebody.

“Ryan! Ryan please LISTEN TO ME! STOP HURTING HIM!” I scream louder than I thought I could, starting to punch my flatmate as hard as I could,” Ryan PLEASE,STOP!” I continue to yell, noticing most people around the pub were shocked in place, watching the situation play out.

“Fuck off Phil!” He yells, throwing me off of him, thankfully taking his hands off of the victim's neck. I slam against the bar table, hitting my head on the top of it. My body is screaming in pain but out the corner of my eye I can see my soulmate cowering in the corner, fear the only emotion illuminating from his body and facial expressions. I quickly run past Ryan who seemed to have suddenly snapped out of his tantrum and came to the realization on what he’d just done and pick up the young boy.

“Come on, let’s get you the hell out of here.”I say and as he takes my hand I shiver at his soft touch but do my best to ignore it and just guide him out of the pub. Of course I was the one limping but I guided my soul mate whose neck was swollen and starting to turn blue and a dark purple to the nearest building which coincidentally seemed to be my favorite cafe. I sit him down in a booth that was in the corner of the building and ask the barista for a bag of ice.

“Here,” I say, handing him the cold bag,”This should help the swelling, can you breath alright?”

He takes the ice bag and places it against his neck.”I..” He stops, flinching in pain. His voice rough and scratchy. He lets out a loud, ragged cough then attempts to speak again, his voice a bit more clear this time,”I’ll be fine. Just a sore throat and a few bruises probably.”He says, his eyes obviously scanning over my entire body in a slight confusion and at the same time shock. This was when it hit me that he probably knew I was his soulmate too.

I sit down beside him and shoot him a warm smile, my head and entire body still screaming in pain but it didn’t matter because I had just found the one thing that I’d been searching for my entire life.”Well, that’s great,” I pause debating whether to address the situation or not,”I’m sorry about my flatmate, I don’t know what happened to him. I guess he’s a really uh-”

“Why did you try and save me? I don’t know you and I wasn’t suppose to even be there so why did you try and protect me. Why are you even helping me?” He interrupts, his voice full of confusion, slight bitterness peaking through his tone.

My smile turns to a disappointed frown, how could he not know I was his soulmate? I had spoken in front of him several of times, he had to of heard me at least once.”I um… Your voice.” I’m hesitant,”I don’t understand, you’re suppose to have realized something by now.” I mumble quietly,”I’ve been hearing those six words you first said in the pub in my head since my 16th birthday, you are the person who I’ve been searching for since day one..”My voice trails off, holding back tears.

“I… Oh. well I just turned 18 today, I have yet to hear the first words of my soulmate. Are you sure that was my voice in your head?” He asks hesitantly, although there is a small smile beginning to form across his face.

My expressions soften and a smile comes across my face.”I’m 100% sure. I can recognize your voice from a million miles away. You’re only 18? Happy birthday, I hope you can believe me..”

“Well uh, I have a way to find out. Um, my mother told me when I was young I used to have this mark on my skin in the shape of a boys name. The name was Phillip, I don’t suppose that’s you?” He asks, his brunette fringe falling into his beautiful chestnut eyes.

My eyes light up in pure joy and the only thing I can do is hug the boy as hard as I can, “That is my name! It’s Phillip Michael Lester, I’m so glad I’ve finally found you!” I exclaim, getting a few stares at us here and there but I didn’t care, neither did he.

“I’m so relieved I actually have someone, you don’t understand. I’ve been worried sick that I just didn’t have a soulmate. My name is Dan by the way, Daniel James Howell.” He breaks the hug and looks me in the eyes,”They’re beautiful y’know. I’ve never seen anyone’s eyes that color.”

I chuckle lightly,”Thank you, a lot of people ask me what color they are and I can never muster up and answer.”

“Well, they’re beautiful, I could get lost in them everyday,” He brushes my hair out of my eyes. His face suddenly turns upside down and he quickly hugs me as tight as he can.”I’m so sorry my words inflicted so much pain in your life. I had no idea I could ever have that effect on someone.” 

My eyes open wide, understanding that he had gotten a flash of his impact on my life. Every relationship was like this, one soulmate would get a flash from the other one in the past on how they’re words had an impact on their life since they found out what phrase they would hear. I part from the hug and then push my lips against his, pecking them lightly,”It’s okay, it’s worth it, you’re here and finally in my life, and that’s all that matters.”


End file.
